Deanne Winchester
Name: Deanne Winchester Fandom: Supernatural (Genderbent) Character Information Age/Appearance: De is 26, petite, but far from a waif. She has curves, and muscles, and some weeks after too much pie, a bit of a tummy, although it’s never long lived. Her body type puts on weight fast, but she also has a life style that doesn’t leave many spare calories laying around. But she knows where the strengths in her body are, whether to beat the crap out of people, or other fun uses. She has pretty enough features, big round green eyes, full lips, and a dusting of freckles. But there’s something a little too blunt about her face, that might possibly have to do with her multiple broken noses and occasional impromptu facial rearrangements. Her hair is cut in a short pixie, accentuating both good and bad features. History: '''Dean Winchesterhttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dean_Winchester The only real difference here is that Dean is Deanne, and Samuel is Samantha, and De was expected to be a lot more of a mother then she was necessarily prepared for. Other then that, all canon event are the same. I’m taking De from before John vanishes. '''Personality: On the outside De is a kick ass name taker, hardcore, doesn’t take shit from anyone, and probably slipped your cute son tongue while you weren’t looking (or, cute daughter, if that’s the option). She was raised by a man who didn’t barely know what to do with kids period, none the less a set of girls. Who it never occurred to that raising them on the road, in sleazy hotels, and roadhouses, might not be the most solid upbringing. Instead he fell back on what he knew, which happened to be military training. And De caught on pretty damn quick. Up when he said up, jump when he said jump, and no you won’t be getting any damn jelly shoes, they’re impractical, put on your damn hiking boots. She couldn’t weave a friendship bracelet, but she could clean a shotgun faster then any of her classmates. She had this warrior mentality bred into her, completely with a hatred of what her father, and as she got old enough, herself and Sammy fought. Where her father didn’t know how to deal with girls, he simple ignored and treated them as if they were boys. Which, of course, didn’t work too well. If she’d just had to navigate all this for herself, all this probably would have been much easier. But she also had Sammy, whom she was fiercely protective of. If she had been asked if anything was wrong with how she was raised, she’d tell you no, and possibly pop you one for the insult. She didn’t see anything wrong about it, it was just…. unconventional. And at the same time, she wanted very much for Sammy to not have to deal with any of it, to protect her from it. She tried to make some semblance of a home life, that ended up a lot of TV dinner served on plates instead of in the cardboard. Where De flirted with pretty much everything on legs, Sammy got an earful for smiling at the clerk. Where De flunked out of most all classes, Sammy was expected to have good grades. So on and so forth. And where De fell into line with what their father said, believed that being raised this way was what had to happen, Sammy rebelled and fought, and reached for that better life. De was always left feeling torn between think Sammy was stupid for what she reached for, and hurt that she couldn’t give her enough. The former was always said loudly, the latter was never said at all. When Sammy left, De was devastated. She through herself into hunting, into being more everything…intense, disdainful of that life, indestructible. She found her own jobs, working apart from her father more and more. She tried to find herself, not as a daughter, or as a psuedo-mother. Rock music, and open road, and pie, and smart ass comebacks were all there, but even now, De’s not sure who she really is, outside of the roles set up for her. She has this whole bundle of insecurities she’s just twisted up and ignored. This lack of self, this want to have a normal life and a family which she’s now not only ignored but actively reviled to just about anyone who’d listen, an overwhelming lack of intimacy, and an abandonment complex that could fill a warehouse. Sexual Preferences/Orientation: Sex is…good. De’s not picky, but ends up more with men just because that’s her life style. She believes all the clichés and stereotypes life set in for her, woman are softer, and gentler, except when they're being cock teases, men are rough, and horny and only want one thing. She’s never stayed around anyone long enough to be shown any differently, guided by her own tunnel vision. And of course none of those stereotypes apply to her, she is neither soft, nor a cock tease, even if she’s doing the exact same things. She likes sex, and likes having someone’s full attention for that period of time, and says she likes that she is the one to leave in the morning, but has always made sure she’s never been on the other end of that stick to find out what she’d do it they left first. Or if they stayed. Powers: She doesn’t have any supernatural powers, but her body is pretty much perfectly trained, and she has amazing weapons knowledge. Category:Character information: